kayles_all_too_messy_jar_of_sandfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect
oooh drunk sabina?? Ouch, panic attacks. :/ Sorry about the too-fast-ending Natalia/Valentin roleplay... that was me procrastinating (as usual.) I'm trying to refrain from getting roleplays, but I guess since Hogwarts is open/we're using adults there's no limited timeframe, so we could start? :D Uhhhh, La Lune Bleue :3 stuffies because I can't bring myself to edit on DARP at all right now out of sheer idfkwhatthisfeelingisithinkit'stheclosestthingihavetoanxiety: "Oh! Sorry!" Rehna smiled up sheepishly at the vaguely familiar man. Something itched at the back of her mind, but she brushed it off without a second thought. "I wasn't lookin- Hey, are you okay?" Her smile dropped as the other party's expression scaled through varying degrees of shock. "Uh, do you have a stomachache? My daughter gets those a lot, and you are doing a really damn good imitation right now." The stranger's expression froze. omfg angst Rehna meeting Boyce Nope.... I thought/hoped you would've been against it, >< but that revelation is a huge relief, salamat omfg. *I swear, a large part of me is like FIND SOMEONE WHO WILL TELL ME TO NOT RUN, and instead everyone I dare to approach about is like "YES DO IT" like omfg universe is against meeeee* SO MANY QUESTIONS and thinking about them is like "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeK" internally screaming because throwback to FCL!Parents!Rhoyce Pearl, you're a cinnamon roll. Quit lying about it. YOU ARE A CINNAMON ROLLLLLL. AHHHH, tb when we filled up the talk thread with our incoherent screaming and Layi was nice enough to point out how it was just us freaking out on like 90% of the thread when tHEY BROKE UP AHHHHH I distinctly remember me having to run around the room a couple of times AND BEING LIKE N OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YES YES YOU ARE. I INSIST. CINNAMON ROLLLLL. Don't remind me of the freaking octuplets... *sobs because all of Boyce's siblings are either dead or MIA so it brings bittersweet memories of RicSel and Artsie and Sadeeku and Lerys and Fabmund* REMEMBER THE CHRISTMAS ROLEPLAY WHEN BOYCE WOULDN'T BELIEVE SHE'D GOTTEN HIM A LETTER AND A PRESENT. REMEMBER WHEN SHE HUGGED HIMMMMM. REMEMBER WHEN SHE PROMISED SHE'D SNEAK HIM CANDY BC OF HIS MUM. oh crap here the feels gO CANDYISFOODOFTHECHAMPIONSANDTHEGODSSSSS OH MY FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFING GOD OH MY GOD O MY GOD SCREAMS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO I JUST CHECKED AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH screaming fangirl mode yES AFTER ALL THAT ANGST THERE IS SOME CINNAMON LEFT .... cinnamon and lemons and strawberries.... agh not again ugh more proof you are a true true true cinnamon roll who is too pure for this world XD Shhh, still a cinnamon roll. cx And yeah, I guess it would be in fact easy because.... *don'tkillmeforstereotyping* hormonal teenagers x.x Maybe. Or maybe because it IS Rhoyce... ---- Rhoyce, making math simpler since 2015. XD Nailed the hashtags... Are you tempting me to prolong the angst/torture...? cx #RhoyceMakingAReDebut2k18 nu I'M INNOCENT (background everyone: "no you're not") WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY I'M NOT INNOCENT I TOTALLY AM Stalking Hi! So I was stalking this wiki and (I'm very sorry) came across the Not-PG template and omg I'm in love xD I was wondering, could I borrow that and do something similiar with my characters, please? :D P.S. Coraline's into biting, huh? Interesting :P It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. 11:58, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I'm back now And I can see that you're currently editing your sandbox. :P So you should come into chat xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:43, February 16, 2016 (UTC) The timing, size, and stream of bubbles in a glass of champagne are influenced by dirt and "gas pockets" on the side of the glass. o/ o/ Peppy is okay, as long as it's not overkill peppy-peppy-pepPY, because then I would be worried because "peppy" isn't an adjective I'd describe you (not meaning that in a bad way.) :3 Sure, I'm online right now and will be for probably some time until I finally kick myself back to doing my homework. *lnnnnnn looks like a train, or a row of barns, but it's still good, I guess. xD* Layi(n' low) Pretzelled Nokias 03:54, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :^^ Any chat, tbh, and yeah, I still will be on unless my dad does a complete spin again and gets mad for no reason... (I blame the fact that students at this school drive all the teachers up the wall.) Heeeeeeeeeeeeere (I'm fine with no emotes tbh + emotes kind of take some time to load so extra speeeed.) Heya~ no lyric headers this time bc im too excited to show you this~ it's still kinda a wip bc i was kinda thinking of adding tiny pixels that symbolize each of the DQ members im a sucker for symbolism shush but i rlly cant find anything to properly symbolize all of you so i think it'd be safer to ask what y'all would like as your symbol~ but aaaaaa DQ FOR THE WIN~ im just kinda basing the colours off of the coding jazz page ya have here so if there's any adjustments you would like to suggest, go ahead! :D She who cannot be arsed to make a sig 11:56, March 10, 2016 (UTC) The man who invented the Super Soaker also developed circuitry for the Galileo space probe. Haiyaaaa~ I thought I'd turn the tables around today and hope life isn't being too life-y and ask how you're doing. :D *squeeze* Meeeep. :3 Ah.... *air hugs, since I think physical hugs would be painful* I'm not sure what to say in fear of sounding insensitive or annoying, but I hope the physical pain fades or becomes more bearable and that the lack of emotions will subside at least a bit. *more air hugs* Love <3 02:25, March 16, 2016 (UTC) I'm really sorry I'm not sure at what point you left, because chat didn't tell me. But I wanted to let you know that I'm really sorry, Nap. Honestly and truly I am. In the future, I'll let Jaye know that I shouldn't get involved with stuff that's between the two of you. And moving forward, I'll do my best to keep that promise. I love you, Nap, and I'm very sorry I hurt you. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:53, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :Well, if I have to start over from square one.... then that's what I have to do. And I hope that we can work back to the place we were in before I screwed up. I'm really sorry, again, Nap. And I hope we can work our way back from this. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:43, April 21, 2016 (UTC)